31 Days of Halloween
by XxInsanity With a SmilexX
Summary: A collection of one shots written by a couple authors who're really in the mood for Halloween. 31 one shots will be written in total, a one shot a day, posting all missed days on Halloween. Covers nearly every popular pairing, mostly (if not only) slash. Everything from witches and princes to vampires and mundane but fluffy Trick or Treating.
1. Baking Pumpkin Sweetness

**Title:** Baking Pumpkin Sweetness

**Author****:** XxInsanity With a SmilexX

**Summary:** Haru and Rin work part time at a bakery. Halloween is coming and they plan to spend it together, as friends of course. One thing leads to another and their plans end up changing a lot.

**Disclaimer:** We don't own Free!.

* * *

><p>Sticky. That was, Haru surmised, the most remarkable thing about the bakery. There was an astounding amount of sticky things in the bakery. There was the gooey glistening red jelly that filled fat donuts until they were oozing, there was the icing that frosted the cakes so delicately and beautifully, and finally possibly the most annoying of all were the sprinkles. They got everywhere and he was always glittering with finely ground sprinkles after a day of work.<p>

His melodic blue eyes focused back on the cupcakes he was decorating. They looked like someone had taken a turd on them. He glanced over at Rin's cupcakes. Like usual his looked like a piece of art. The pink sprinkles offset the deep brown beautifully and the vanilla looked scrumptious. Little dots of creamy icing ringed them. His eyes found themselves focusing on Rin's hands.

His hands were fascinating. They moved in slow, steady movements, squeezing the icing bag gently. His nails were clipped short and were very clean. Haru's eyes clung to his long fingers. They moved so purposefully while sprinkling the last few cupcakes with crystals of pink. Lately he had found himself watching Rin more. It was instinctive, as though RIn was a unique animal in a crowded place.

"Haru your cupcakes are a bit messed up," Rin said, bringing him back to earth.

"Hm," He looked back down at his cupcakes, 'a bit' was an understatement.

"Here," Rin took the icing from him, "I'll show you how. Place your hands over mine."

Haru obeyed, ignoring the uncomfortable feeling at skin to skin contact. Rin squeezed the icing and began to move in slow steady circles. His finished icing looked good enough for a magazine. Red eyes met blue and for a second there was silence. It seemed to stretch ages dripping with unsaid words, then broke like a fine thread. Haru let go and Rin pulled away.

"So, Haru," Rin began placing his cupcakes in the display, "Halloween is tomorrow, any plans?"

Haru mulled the thought over. Mako was taking his siblings Trick or Treating and Nagisa and Rei were going to some haunted house. He had nothing to do for Halloween other than sit at home, which wasn't that bad.

"I'm not doing anything," He said.

It sounded too much like a date proposal, he was feeling distinctly ruffled as Rin spoke, "I was wondering if you wanted to spend it at my house. We could watch scary movies all night and play scary video games."

An unnatural fluttery feeling filled his stomach and he felt a flicker of anxiety. Spending the night at Rin's. It wasn't like he'd never done it before, but he wasn't sure if everything was still the same. Sometimes before he fell asleep he entertained the most ridiculous, outlandish ideas. Thoughts of something more with Rin. Seeing Rin was like seeing sparkling waters, he couldn't resist the urge to fling himself in head first. Could he really spend the entire night at Rin's without doing something stupid?

"Yeah," He found himself saying, "Sounds fun."

Rin grinned, "Awesome!"

For the rest of the evening Haru moved with a bounce in his step. He tried to remain nonchalant but the facts were that he would be spending the evening with Rin. The thought gave him a warm fuzzy feeling. It was like a crackling fire had been lit in his stomach.

The mood of Halloween was thick within the store. Pumpkin donuts, pies, cookies, bread, and anything else imaginable all came in great quantities. Little bats were stuck to the rain flecked windows. As he moved his cupcakes to the display he watched Rin add little icing pumpkins to the cake he was working on. Whomever said Rin was only good at swimming was a fool.

Rain drummed on the windows as music played through speakers set around the store. Haru was too focused on his cookie decorating and covertly watching Rin to really care. Occasionally a watered customer would enter the store and order something but mostly it was just Haru and Rin. A comfortable silence was between them, occasioanlly punctured by small talk. Haru was just finishing up his cauldron cookies when the door opened with a merry tinkle. Their boss came in, closing his umbrella as he went.

"Hullo boys!" He boomed, "Everything getting on alright?"

"Yes sir," They chorused.

He approached the counter rubbing his balding head, "Boys, I have a favor to ask of you."

"What is it?" Rin asked.

"Halloween night I'd like you to go around delivering baked goods. They've already been ordered and I have a list of addresses. They're special Halloween goods so they need to be treated with care. Originally Yuu was going to deliver but he sprained his ankle. I hope you don't mind."

A sick swooping feeling crushed Haru's stomach. Oh.

"Yes sir," Rin was saying as Haru's innards shriveled up.

For a whole hour he'd believed he would be going to Rin's. It had been a shiny, glittering, warm hour. Now the rain outside seemed to have moved inside. He clamped down on his emotions and tried to stuff them down. His perfect poker face had barely flickered. The crushing feeling lingered like dill in his mouth, unpleasant and unnecessary.

"Yes sir," He chimed, annoyed at the sudden flatness of his tone.

That night he spent feeling quite sick. Even mackerel didn't cheer him up. No matter how hard he tried the sinking feeling wouldn't leave. He was slowly sinking into quicksand, every waking moment it was harder to escape the crushing grains. It was stupid, that he knew, but he had really been looking forward to a night spent with Rin. They'd probably split up if they went on delivery duty.

It was a very unpleasant event falling asleep as his thoughts heckled him, and it was no better waking up. As in sat up in his bed, wiping sleep out of his eyes, he felt unusually tired. The only thing that kept him going was the thought of spending at least some time with Rin. That was worth something, a big something, and he would cherish every moment. He felt nervous as though he'd be doing a relay. But the thought of Rin, like the thought of freestyle, calmed him. He would face this.

Mackerel cheered him up a bit as he had breakfast. He was rationalizing his worries and sadness and fixing himself up. There was always a next time. As he was eating his breakfast a light knock on his door followed by a shouted greeting told him Makoto had come to visit. He was finishing his mackerel when Mako came in.

"Not in the tub for once Haru-chan?" Mako said, smiling gently.

Haru shook his head and got up, placing his plate on the counter. He'd wash it when he got home. Mako was watching him, his green eyes as warm as ever. They were pools of liquid emerald glimmering softly in the light. Haru ran a hair through his own deep blue hair and turned towards Mako.

"Happy Halloween," He said,

"Happy Halloween to you to Haru-chan," Mako smiled.

School was a dull event as usual. The weather was too chilly to do any swimming, The sky was a merciless blue when he left the school, heading for the bakery. A light breeze had kicked up bringing along the scent of coming winter. He would need to get winter clothes soon.

The bakery was unusually lively when he arrived, the tinkle of the bell announcing his entry. Rin looked up from the counter, wiping his red hair back. He grinned and beckoned him over. Air stampeded into Haru as he breathed in, he hadn't realized he'd been waiting on baited breath to see that smile.

"How was school?" Rin asked when Haru was behind the counter.

"Boring," Haru admitted, "We didn't get to swim."

Rin smirked, "You should have come to my school. You could have swam in the indoor pool."

"I only swim free," Haru said, uninterested in such a factory like school.

"Of course," Rin said smiling slightly.

For a few hours they worked in silence, then Rin said, "About tonight, I'm sorry. You seemed upset when you found out we'd be stuck doing delivery. I should have protested."

"I'm not upset," Haru said.

"You look upset."

"I wasn't," There was a bit of impatience to his voice now.

Rin pinched his cheek, "Cheer up Haru,"

The place where he touched burned. Haru tried to fight down the blush that rose up from his touch. Maybe he hadn't quite succeeded because Rin grinned.

"You're all red Haru," He teased, smirking, "I wonder why?"

"Shut up," Haru said irritably.

Rin just grinned wider and leaned in so their noses were nearly touching, "Do you really want that?"

Haru pulled away trying to keep expression cool and unphased. Inside his heart was hammering so loudly he was surprised Rin couldn't hear it. It threatened to burst from his chest and take flight, a ridiculous thought but strangely accurate to what he was feeling. He focused extremely hard on the pumpkin donut he was sprinkling.

"You know Haru, I've been noticing you watching me a lot more lately," Rin said offhandedly, "Why's that?"

Haru remained silent.

"So I thought about it," Rin said, "And I figured it was the same reason I've always been watching you."

Time seemed to flow slowly around them. The store was oddly enough empty and he couldn't help but wish a customer would walk in. He was not prepared for this situation. The only thing he could do was stare blankly at Rin, a deer in the headlights.

Rin leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. His brain seemed to freeze up, he was having trouble making coherent thoughts. A furious blush rose to his cheeks. If he thought his cheek burned before he was completely wrong, this was burning. The kiss seemed to replay a thousand times a second. It was like Rin hadn't stopped kissing him, and never would.

"Do you feel the same way?" Rin asked, his voice oddly hushed and his eyes glowing in intensity.

Haru opened his mouth, then closed it, then opened it again, "Y-yeah."

They just stared at each other as something changed. The walls were coming down around them, going up in flames. Haru examined every inch of Rin's face shamelessly, Rin doing the same to him. It was like floating above the clouds until with a tinkle the door opened.

"Boys!" Their boss said, clearly unaware of what he'd walked in on, "Good to see you! I've just come to help close up shop and show you where the goods are."

Haru snapped his eyes off Rin's and stared at his boss. For a few seconds he had no clue what he was talking about, then he remembered the delivery. Rin seemed to be having trouble coming out of it as well. His eyes still burned intensely and he didn't seem to be looking at their boss like he was truly seeing him.

"Yes sir," Haru said after too long a pause.

Their boss clapped his hands together, "Follow me boys."

They followed him to the back room where there were a bunch of a boxes. Some had bats on them and others pumpkins. Several even had what looked like silvery moons. The boss started piling them into their arms.

"Now just deliver these to the houses marked on the list and you'll be fine," He said, stuffing a piece of paper into Haru's hand.

"Thank you boys!" He called, leaving the room, "Don't forget to lock up!"

Under the starless sky Haru and Rin found themselves tromping all around the surrounding neighbourhoods. The people they delivered to all seemed rather strange. One couple invited them to dinner and only a coppery scent hung in the air. Another was a frail old woman with way too many dogs. Everyone seemed strange and unusual and Haru was relieved when their delivery was over.

"Last one," Rin sighed in relief as they turned away from the final house, "Finally."

He checked his watch, "Not too late," He pulled a baggie out of his jacket, "Here."

Haru opened it and wiffed something delicious. It was a pumpkin spice donut with the word 'Haru' etched on it. The bag crinkled as he took it out and examined it. He looked back at Rin who was watching him.

"Thank you," He said.

"Happy Halloween," Rin said, "I know it's not as good as a night of movies and video games but I hope it'll cheer you up some."

"Thank you," Haru repeated and this time he smiled.

Rin leaned in and kissed him. Haru had never understood the big deal about kissing but now he finally understood. It made his brain go numb and being so close to Rin was intoxicating. Sparks had to be flying, he was burning up. It could have been hours or several years and he wouldn't have noticed time fly by. In this moment he was just with Rin.

"BOO!"

They jumped apart. Nagisa and Rei had walked up and they were laughing. Rin joined in and Haru stood there blushing. A few late time Trick or Treaters walking by had whistled and joined in laughing. Rin slung an arm around Haru's shoulder and Haru felt warm. He joined in laughing and felt this Halloween would be the start of many more good ones.

* * *

><p><strong>AN **Hey so tell me what you think in a review. Fav or follow to show support! Thank you for reading and this will be the first of many.


	2. Skeleton Waltz

**Summary:** Halloween is coming and people are disappearing. Nagisa is a servant at the castle and he feels helpless to stop it. The fabled Skeleton Waltz is shrouded in mystery and nobody knows what's myth or fact. Upon a white rose, everything changes.

**Author****:** XxInsanity With a SmilexX

**Disclaimer: **We do not own Free!.

* * *

><p>"Nagisa come back!" Gou cried.<p>

The blonde haired boy just grinned and climbed higher. Wind whipped at his ankles, threatening to make him fly. His rose jewel eyes glittered mischievously as he watched the surrounding landscape. He breathed in and yelled.

"HELLO!"

Some of the passing people looked up but most ignored him. His morning greetings were not uncommon and most thought nothing of them. This did nothing to deter Nagisa. He enjoyed greeting everyone every morning, even if he could never truly see them.

His simple cotton shirt shivered in the high winds atop the spire of the gates. The wind went under his arms trying to tug him off. It pulled his hair and stung his eyes. Along with the wind came the scent of cooking fires and roses. The scent of roses lingered around the castle, the mistress enjoyed them.

"Nagisa! Come down!" Gou was yelling, "You'll fall!"

"No I won't," He called down, "Watch."

Moving like a sleepwalker he slid down the spire and swung off the gate. He landed lithely in front a fuming Gou. He grinned as she shouted at him. Gou was his best friend. He'd known her since he came to the castle. She had long red hair and glittering red eyes. Down in the village she was prized for her beauty. Of course in the castle there were so many beautiful mistresses and ladies she didn't stand out very much.

"I wonder what's for lunch," Nagisa said cheerfully, pulling Gou back towards the castle.

"It's the same thing every day," Gou said crossly, "Soup."

"You never know what could happen.," He mimicked a holding a huge bowl of soup in his arms, "We could get a giant soup today. With the sweet bread from the village and milk."

She shook her head, exasperated, "You know that won't happen."

He just smiled and kept walking, a bounce to his step. Living life as a servant in the castle was always interesting. This particular castle was in a peaceful state and was well off so the servants weren\t treated very badly. Their work compiled of the regular things such as chores and most importantly keeping the rose garden nice looking. Sometimes he missed the village because of their sweet bread, but soup wasn't that bad. Also whatever he could nick from the cook was always tasty.

As they approached the castle they came across a scene. A woman was wailing and ripping at the ground. A couple servants who were crowded around her were trying to get her to quiet down. Nagisa stopped to help but Gou pulled him firmly away from the scene until they had gone in the servant's entrance to the castle. In the chilly corridor of stone and torches she rounded on him.

"You can't get caught around a scene like that," She said quietly.

"It's sick," Nagisa said angrily, "It's that Skeleton Waltz again this year isn't it?"

"Looks like it," Gou said, sighing, "I wonder who got taken this time."

The Skeleton Waltz was an event that took place every year for a week before Halloween and on the actual day. What it actually entailed was riddled with rumors leaning on myths. Anyone who went was never seen again. 'Went' was the wrong word, they were taken. It was nearly always servants at the castle who were taken. Rumor was it was to appease the dead. That's where it got its nickname.

"I guess we'll see who's missing at lunch," Nagisa said glumly.

Lunch was a quiet event as it always was when someone went missing. It turned out to be one of the newer servants, a young girl. It was her mother they had seen sobbing. Nagisa ate his soup quietly, it was always a question of who was next. This, he thought, had to be the biggest flaw with living with nobles. They all treated them like their lives weren't valuable.

After lunch Nagisa went down to the rose garden to talk to the gardeners. Oddly enough when he got there they were nowhere in sight. The roses all spilled out of their beds, the scent thick in the air. They came in deep reds, pure whites, and even some inky blacks. For a few minutes he just stood there looking at them.

"Do you like the flowers?"

Nagisa jumped a little and turned to see a man standing there. He had red hair and striking red eyes. His build was strong and a sword was slung at his waist. The clothes he was wearing were clearly high quality. Nagisa had never seen him around before, he must have been a visitor.

"They're nice," Nagisa said truthfully.

"Myself I like the white roses," Said the man, "They're so pure, it's like nothing can stain them."

A prickle of unease flickered through Nagisa. The man's eyes were watching the roses with a hungry expression. His entire face, handsome at first, seemed rather flat. Like he wasn't illuminated by a soul. Nagisa wasn't religious but with the Skeleton Waltz so near he was feeling extremely edgy around this man.

"Do you work for this castle?" The man asked, his gaze back on Nagisa.

"Yes."

The man's red eyes roamed down his body, "You're awfully well built for a mere servant."

"Nobles often assume servants' jobs are easy," Nagisa said, trying to keep a bite out of his voice.

"An interesting idea."

For a few seconds the man just stared at him, his eyes roaming across his face and down his body. Nagisa stood very still, sudden movement may provoke him. It wasn't like he wasn't used to being examined like a piece of meat. Most nobles judged their servants quickly and easily, throwing away the ones deemed rotten.

"How old are you?" The man asked suddenly, his eyes back on Nagisa's.

"Seventeen."

"You're almost a man," He smiled, "Just almost."

Nagisa felt irritated, the man was clearly making fun of him. He'd get in trouble if he fought with a noble though so he bit down on his anger.

"Do you need anything else?" He asked.

"I believe I do," The man said, leaning in.

As he kissed Nagisa, Nagisa felt a prick on the back of his neck. Blushing angrily he pulled away and stumbled backwards. His limbs didn't seem to want to work however. There was a rushing noise in his ears and his vision was fading in and out. The man seemed to be smiling and saying something but Nagisa couldn't hear properly. Gasping for air, Nagisa fell to his knees. Everything went black.

* * *

><p>Colors bloomed around him as he opened his eyes. For a few moments he stared around in confusion, everything was moving too fast. After what felt like a millisecond stretched to an eternity sound returned to him. A haunting melody was playing as dancers swirled around the ballroom. Everything was shades of bone whites and blood reds. Floating skulls with white flames coming from their eyes hung in the air illuminating the scene. Everyone was strangely beautiful in the washed out light.<p>

Nagisa looked down and realized he was wearing fine clothing fit for a noble. He fingered the material and felt a thrill of fear. This was clearly the Skeleton Waltz. How he got here he had no memory. A mounting sense of fear was filling him to the brim. He'd never expected to be taken, not in a million years. It was usually young girls or in the odd case a handsome servant renowned for his beauty.

"Are you enjoying the party?"

With a sense of dread he turned to see the man he'd met in the rose garden. He was wearing pure white clothes with a red rose in his breast pocket. Nagisa swallowed back his fears and tried to keep a tremble out of his voice.

"Why am I here?"

"To dance of course," The man said, "It's the Skeleton Waltz after all."

He offered his hand to Nagisa who, after a second of hesitation, took it. The man started sweeping him around the dance floor, his moves careful and strong. He was clearly no novice to dancing. Nagisa tried to look anywhere other than his eyes but it was impossible. He kept being drawn back in, unwillingly drowned in his blood stained eyes.

"You looked surprised to find yourself here," The man said conversationally.

"Am I going to die?" Nagisa asked.

"Who knows," The man said smiling, "That reminds me, I never introduced myself. My name is Rin. And you?"

"Nagisa."

For a few moments they danced in silence. The music flowed and ebbed around them, gently pushing them across the dancefloor. It was a simple tune but was nothing like Nagisa had ever heard. It reminded him of something dead and sickened while also beautiful. Beauty in death.

"Are you hungry?" Rin asked, stopping a waiter.

"A bit," Nagisa admitted, unable to recall the last time he'd eaten.

He grabbed a tart off the platter and bit into it. Strawberry sweetness exploded across his tongue. Sweet bread stole his moisture in trade for added texture. He swallowed it gratefully, enjoying the treat. Until now he hadn't realized how hungry he was. Mumbling a thanks he grabbed a handful and began stuffing them down.

"Hungry huh?" Rin said, smiling again.

Nagisa nodded, his mouth too stuffed to speak.

After he was finished his food they resumed dancing. As they danced time seemed to bend around them. He wasn't sure if minutes were passing or hours and days. There was something oddly timeless about the ballroom. Perhaps it was the lack of windows or just the way the music kept playing its haunting tones.

The music was doing something strange to him. As he danced he felt his worries and fears drain away. He smiled at Rin who smiled back, something hidden in his lips. Nagisa's legs began to move in stronger strides and soon it was no longer Rin who was leading. They worked together across the floor, stepping around other dancers. The music tinkled through his ears, snaring his brain. It reminded him of the time he snuck into the brewery and got drunk.

After what felt like several days Rin began moving him to the edge of the hall. Nagisa followed, curious to see where he was taking him. The other dancers seamlessly split away allowing them free passage. He could have sworn a few smiled at them. Rin opened double doors at the side of the hall and pulled Nagisa through.

He found himself on a balcony. As the doors closed the music cut and he abruptly came back to himself. The old fears were back and he looked around anxiously. The sky was littered with clouds around them. It was dark across the ground but lanterns lit up the nearby grounds. They were overlooking the rose garden. Nagisa looked over at Rin who was watching him, smiling.

"Why did you bring me here?" He asked, "What's the point of all of this?"

"I like you Nagisa," Rin said.

"You just met me."

"What's a day to an eternity? We can be together forever Nagisa. I'll have plenty of time to get to know you. You like me, do you not?"

"I-," He sputtered, "Of course I don't! I just met you!"

"You're telling me you feel _nothing_," He said, "When I do this?"

He swooped down on him and kissed him. It was fiery and passionate and Nagisa felt his heart hammering frantically. As the seconds ticked by he felt himself losing what bit of sanity he had. There bodies meshed together and he felt the edge of the balcony cutting into his back. He wanted to stop Rin but he was too terrified of falling so he clung to him. Something molten had awoken in his gut, a roaring beast who was only sated by this man's touch.

The entire night had been a mess. He had no clue what was wrong with him. Never before had he felt so instinctively and animalistically attracted to someone. Yet at the same time it felt wrong, like there was something unnatural about Rin, like he was something that didn't belong. He opened his eyes to see Rin staring intensely at him as he kissed him. The sight made his stomach flip. There was nothing gentle about his eyes, only a raw hunger.

Rin released him abruptly and stepped back. Nagisa stood there panting, his face flaming red. He opened his mouth to speak but then light flooded the scene. He looked up, the moon had come out from behind the clouds. Looking back down he felt himself freeze. It was no longer Rin standing there. It wore his clothes but it wasn't him. It was a bleached white skeleton, its empty sockets watching him sinisterly.

"Th-the Skeleton Waltz," Nagisa gasped, "S-Skeleton . . ."

_Am I ugly this way?_

The voice seemed to come from nowhere but echoed through his head. He stared at the skeleton, terrified. He couldn't believe Rin was, he didn't want to believe . . ..

_Join me. Become the undead and spend eternity with me. Give me your heart._

"I-," He stumbled backwards and nearly fell off the balcony.

_Nagisa. You are beautiful, living or dead. Come with me._

"I can't," He whispered, "You're, you're wrong. You're not natural."

_Who's to say what's natural and what's not?_

It was madness. His head was spinning. He couldn't comprehend what was going on. Something inside him was screaming and he wanted to vomit. Chills ran up and down his spine and the very stone beneath him seemed to be cringing away. Rin was a monster.

_Am I truly that horrifying?_

For a second Nagisa hesitated before opening his mouth. The skeleton moved so quickly he thought it impossible. Suddenly he was looming up in front of him. Nagisa choked on his own scream as he felt him shove his hand into his chest. For a second he stayed like that and through the pain he could feel him grasping his beating heart. Then the pain peaked as he ripped and everything disappeared.

* * *

><p><em>Now rise.<em>

* * *

><p>He opened his eyes.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN** Second one! Horrary horray! I really enjoy every review, fav, and follow. Asides from that these are just really fun to write. Please drop a review so I know what you're thinking. Thank you.


	3. Blue Rose

**Summary:** Haru has lived through a horrible life with vampires. Two vampires save him from his hell. He falls in love with them and they experience a polyamorus relationship. On Halloween night he learns a secret about one of them.

**Author:** XxInsanity With a SmilexX

**Disclaimer:** We don't own Free!.

* * *

><p>A rainbow of colors exploded across the room as the sunlight hit the glass. Red, green, blue, pink, yellow, purple, orange, white, and so many more colors danced across the walls and floor. The glass all hung by fragile strings spinned gayly in the slightly breeze. Occasionally they would collide and clink softly. Somehow the strings never tangled together.<p>

Haruka was a strongly built boy with sapphire blue eyes and silky deep blue hair. He watched the glass dully, his eyes rather blank. It wasn't like he was in deep thought, he was just feeling. No thoughts swirled through his quiet mind, just senses. He felt the rough wood under his fingers, the cool breeze on his skin, the saliva in his mouth.

As his thoughts slowly began to slide into motion he remembered why he was in this room. He had disobeyed his Master. Mother put him here. She was allowing him solitude in his last few hours. Soon his Master would be coming to end him.

Perhaps he'd squandered his life until this point. He couldn't remember ever doing anything important. Every day seemed to be pointless, useless, a waste. He was a waste. If he hadn't felt so numb, so unable to feel, he would have been terrified. But he accepted his death. It was best. Mother would be free, he would be free. Master would no longer be disappointed in him.

In the distance he could hear a bell chiming. Memories of Sunday mass flickered across his mind. Mother had always enjoyed going. Master had them wear their best clothes. Master. He wondered if Master hated him, if he wanted him dead. The thought left him oddly hollow. Of course he wanted him dead, that was why he would be dying. The bells chimed, oddly lonely in the silence. He stared out the window at the blue sky.

Maybe in the deepest corners of his heart he had always wanted this. Life with Master was poison. He hated the blood, he hated it staining his hair red, his eyes red, his hands red, his soul red. Sickening red, coppery taste, warm and slippery. The thought had him ready to vomit. He was swimming through a sea of blood, the only escape was to drown. Death was the answer in something so twisted as the fate he was given.

The glass swayed. It twirled. It danced. Colors mixed and divided until they`d created something wonderful. Why was it that only until he was going to die that he could appreciate this? The irony that he would only see beauty when he was going to lose it was sickening. The chiming reverberated in his skull, the colors were burned into his eyes. He felt sick, so sick.

"Haru," Mother said as she opened the door, "It's time."

His every footstep echoed down the hardwood floored hallway. Heartbeat after heartbeat he grew closer to his destination, his final destination. The numb feeling was rapidly wearing off which each footfall. Fear battered over him in sickening waves. He couldn't breathe, he was drowning. The door at the end of the hall was cracked open, he reached out a hand to push it.

* * *

><p>"Haru-chan!"<p>

Haru shifted to feel a weight on his chest. Someone was playing with his hair, twirling strands around their finger. He opened his eyes to see luminous red eyes with matching red hair and sharpened teeth. Rin was sitting on his stomach. Glancing over he saw green eyes, a puppy dog smile, and soft brown hair. It was Makoto who had spoken.

"What do you want?" Haru asked, not rudely.

"Wondering how you're doing Haru," Rin said, his breath caressing his cheek with sweetly scented air.

"You weren't having nightmares, were you?" Mako asked anxiously.

"Of course not," Haru lied.

"Don't lie to us," Rin said, flicking him, "You have that ugly look on your face. Was it about your past?"

Haru remained silent but Rin seemed to gather it from his face, "Alright, let's go, get up Haru."

Rin slid off him and Haru sat up. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and looked around his room. It was modest and small in shades of blue. Mako and Rin were watching him as he got up and began to get dressed. He could feel their gazes like fingers lightly pressing against his skin. It sent shivers down his spine.

"Where are we going?" He asked as Rin led him out of the apartment.

"The market," Rin replied.

"You enjoy the mackerel from there," Mako said, "It'll cheer you up won't it?"

Haru didn't say anything but he felt a flicker of warmth as they left the apartment. The streets were chilly but lively. People called out to Mako and Rin as they walked. The pair were known by the locals. They lived up in the manor by the lake and had a big influence on the village council. Besides them Haru was invisible, which suited him just fine.

"Look, Haru-chan," Mako said, pointing at the end of the road, "They're having a mass today."

"Yeah . . ."

The memories he was given at the thought weren't exactly painful. They were fragmented and uncomfortable but he didn't hurt thinking about them. He remembered Mother's fancy dresses, she was always so pretty. Master wore the finest clothes and everyone always revered him. Haru remembered the soft fabric he himself wore. Memories drenched in stained glass and chiming bells.

"Mackerel," Rin said to the vendor, "We'll take," He glanced back at Haru, "Two."

Once they had the fish they headed back to the apartment where Haru began cooking one fish. It sizzled on the frying pan filling the kitchen with the smell of cooking fish. Mako and Rin sat at the table talking idly. They occasionally directed a question at Haru who for the most part responded shortly.

"I'm hungry," Rin moaned, "Haruuuuu~! Will you feed me?"

Haru placed his cooked fish on a plate and went to the fridge. He flung a bag of blood at Rin who let out a cackle of laughter, catching it.

"You know what I meant," He said, "C'mon Haru, not even a little bite?"

"Don't treat Haru like that," Mako said angrily.

"Why not? Haru doesn't mind," Rin argued, "He knows we need to eat."

They continued to bicker as Haru at his mackerel in silence. His eyes tracked their movements like they were an interesting show. For ancient vampires they didn't really act it. It was ironic that after his Master being what he was, he'd be seeing two vampires.

"Haru," Rin said grumpily, leaning in and snapping him out of his thoughts, "Mako says you don't like me teasing you about biting. Is that true?"

"I don't care," Haru said truthfully.

"HA!" Rin crowed, standing up and turning to Mako, "I told you!"

They continued to bicker endlessly about Haru while the topic in question was washing his plate. Their bickering carried him through vacuuming and wiping the table. He was feeding his guppies when Mako finally got on to why they were really there.

"Haru-chan," Mako said, tapping his shoulder, "We've come to ask if you've considered moving in with us yet. It would be easier to protect you if you did."

"I've thought about it."

"And?"

Haru focused hard on Mako's gem green eyes. He could feel himself getting lost in them, tangled in the leafy labyrinth that made up his irises. Gentle brown lashes framed his eyes, each lash softer than silk. The inky black of his pupil brought back Haru's memories of earlier times. The first time, the first words.

* * *

><p>The scent of blood was driving him mad. He rolled over to see Mother's dead staring eyes and felt tears sliding down his face. He wanted to puke. He wanted to puke so badly. Blood soaked the floor making his hands sticky. It matted his hair and stained his shirt. The smell clogged his nose and suffocated his throat. Footsteps stopped beside him. He closed his eyes praying they would just go away and let him die.<p>

"What's your name?"

"Haruka," He gasped past the pain.

"Come with us Haru-chan."

* * *

><p>"I'll go," He said quietly.<p>

"Really?!" Rin said, "Great!"

In twenty minutes he had packed all of his essentials and another thirty he found himself at the manor. It was a big building in an old western style. Looking up at it he was reminded of a hotel. His Master's style had always been more Japanese. Around the building were flower beds overflowing with rainbows of color. Down the hill he could see the lake glistening in the now weak sun.

"Welcome home, Haru-chan," Mako said, ruffling his hair.

The manor it turned out, was a very interesting place. In his first week there he discovered several hidden passages and met the staff who were all undead. It was rather chilly in the manor but Rin and Mako made sure his room was well heated. Haru would swim down in the lake whenever he wanted. Sometimes Rin would come down to race him or Mako would just come down to watch. It was life of peace he'd never known. He found a home in Mako's arms and adventure in Rin's gaze.

* * *

><p>Rain pattered loudly against the glass one afternoon while Haru was walking through the halls. Light spilled from a cracked open door he'd never found unlocked. Curiosity got the best of him and he shoved it open.<p>

It was a big room and very neat. The bedroom was done up in shades of green and brown. A large king bed was in the center of the room. Lying on it, he eyes shut softly, was Makoto. He looked a thousand years old and seemed to be whispering under his breath. Haru stepped backwards and he sat up lightning fast.

"Haru?" He called, then catching sight of him, "Haru-chan! Come in!"

Haru entered the room uncertainly. He approached the bed and stood there awkwardly while Mako beamed up at him. There seemed something forced about his smile. His expression was too stiff and his eyes weren't sparkling like usual.

"What were you thinking about?" Haru asked.

"You actually," Mako said, "I was thinking about the first time I ever saw you. Rin was cleaning out the rest of that monster's manor and I went into the drawing room. I found you there in a sea of blood, your wrists slit, slowly dying. I'd never seen something so pitiful." He looked up at him, "But your eyes were bright blue in that sea of red, and I'd never seen something so beautiful."

Haru's throat felt constricted but Mako didn't seem to need words. He pulled Haru down onto the bed and held him close. There was no heartbeat to hear and his skin was cold, but Haru felt at peace. As the thunder played in the background they laid like that. Fingers entwined, chests rising slowly together. Safe and sound in his arms.

After the storm had begun to die down Mako began to shift. His fingers found the fresh wounds on Haru's neck. He fingered them for a second and let out a sigh.

"Do you really not mind Rin biting you?" Mako asked.

"No," Haru said truthfully, "If he needs to be fed I'll feed him."

"He's not doing it because he's hungry," Mako grumbled.

"Are you jealous?" Haru asked bluntly.

"I-" Mako was blushing bright red, "I-"

For a few moments he seemed to grapple with something, then spoke, "Could I bite you?"

Haru smiled and kissed his cheek, "Yes, Mako."

He leaned his head back and closed his eyes. For a second there was nothing and then he felt cool breath on his neck. For a couple second Mako stayed like that, just breathing on him, squeezing his hand gently. Then his lips touched gently. They were soft. The contact caused Haru to shiver and press into Mako, although he provided no warmth. Mako kissed his neck lightly and bit.

There was a brief flash of pain and then it began to numb around the wound. Haru gasped softly as he felt the tugging sensation of his blood being drawn. As the venom spread through him his body became light and floaty. It stimulated his every nerve giving him a kaleidoscope of sensations. He squeezed Mako's hand back and listened to him gulp back his blood. This, he found, blood being drunk from the neck, was something truly beautiful. For once he didn't compare it to his old life, he just closed his thoughts and experienced.

After a while Mako pulled away. His tongue glided over the wound, cold and moist, and then he pulled Haru against him. His body was warm this time, filled with new blood. Haru's heart beat hard enough for the both of them. It made a song he knew Mako could hear, a thrumming base for the lyrics that became their tongues.

Bodies meshed together they kissed until they no longer knew their own names. Green eyes stared into blue as two became one. Passion upon passion, heart beat wildly loud, whispered words of love. Time flowed by as their passions peaked. It was love in the rawest form. Animalistic he let out his sounds only two would ever hear. Finally the storm passed completely and they fell asleep together, hand in hand.

* * *

><p>Halloween came fast and swift and many things changed. The drapes were drawn, the servants all but disappeared, and Rin became cold and distant. No longer did he join Haru in the lake. Haru felt confused and hurt but he tried not to voice his feelings. Rin had done a lot for him and he didn't want to make him mad.<p>

"Stay out of the basement," Rin said that evening at dinner.

Mako didn't look up but Haru stared at him, "Why?"

"Because I said so," Rin snapped.

Haru froze as shock and hurt flitted through him, "What?"

"Stay out of the basement," Rin repeated angrily.

"Why?"

Rin flung his glass of blood across the room where it smashed against the wall leaving shards of blood and blood everywhere, "You don't need to know."

He stood up abruptly and stalked out, slamming the door shut behind him. Mako continued to sip his blood quietly but Haru had stood up. He wanted to go after Rin, force him to talk. Anger had replaced the shock, he wanted answers.

"Don't," Mako said quietly.

Haru looked at him, "Why?"

"Rin is going through a tough time," Mako said, "He'll be back to normal after tonight. Don't worry. Once the sun has set don't go to the basement."

Curiosity got the best of Haru that night. Dressed in his dolphin pajamas, he roamed the corridors. The manor was even colder by night but he ignored it. He met nobody on his haunt. Finally his feet found him at the door to the basement. The golden doorknob gleamed tauntingly in the lantern light. Haru touched it, it was cold. He turned it and the door swung open soundlessly.

His breathing was the only sound in the darkened staircase as he descended the steps. Voices seemed to whisper through his head as paranoia filled him. He was afraid of what he'd find. At the bottom step it turned off into a large room.

Light glinted off assorted junk. Old chandeliers, cracked vases, creepy paintings. He felt disappointment then fear. Two red eyes were staring out of the darkness at him. Haru stumbled backwards and his back hit a light switch. Light flooded the room revealing the beast before him.

It seemed to be some kind of humanoid dog. The creature had blood red eyes glowing from under a mop of long red hair. Short black hairs covered it. The face had a dog muzzle. Its arms were too long for its body and long claws curled off the hands. A low growling filled the room as it pulled back its lips to reveal canines. Haru mouthed soundlessly, he was scared but there was something familiar about the beast.

"Rin?" He said softly.

The beast lowered its head and the growling stopped. It turned around and curled up on the floor. It seemed to be waiting for him to leave. Haru wasn't sure what he was feeling or thinking but he wanted to help. He stepped forward.

"Rin?" He repeated, "It's you right?"

Its tail flicked which he took as agreement.

Haru sat down beside Rin and leaned on him. He didn't start growling again which Haru took as encouragement. The blue haired boy felt his eyes droop. He really was sleepy. It was cold on the stone floor but for once Rin was warm, so warm it was like touching a heater. Haru felt his eyes close but he was so warm he didn't really care.

* * *

><p>Someone was playing with his hair. He opened his eyes, already knowing who he would see. Rin grinned down at him, twisting his blue hair around his fingers. He leaned in and kissed Haru.<p>

"Good morning, Haru," He whispered against his lips.

* * *

><p><strong>AN** A couple hours late on posting! Sorry about that. I really loved writing this one. I think it was really cute. Please drop a review and tell me what you think and fav or follow to show support. If I'm late posting it means I had something to do that day and I assure you it will be posted earlier the next morning if not in the middle of the night.


End file.
